Comunes de soya
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Pulpa de soya. A Mina le gusta la pulpa de soya. ¿De dónde se saca la pulpa de soya? Haciendo leche de soya. ¡Suerte que a Sero le gustasen los productos a base de soya! Aunque ya no recordaba cómo era eso de hacerla por sí mismo...


**Sigo hablando de cosas como la soya y la pulpa de soya. ¿Qué traigo en la cabeza? Al parecer, pulpa. (?)**

 **Quiero que Sero y Mina se enamoren, así que es así como los escribo. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Comunes de soya.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

—Oye, Sero.

Cuando Mina se le acerca, sonrisa coqueta y manos tras la espalda, casi por instinto Sero tiene un mal presentimiento. La mira con desconfianza, tomando sus precauciones antes de animarla a seguir hablando.

—¿Tú tomas leche de soya? —inquiere, pasando a poner sus manos en el escritorio del chico e inclinarse casi toda para poder ponerse más abajo de él y mirarlo cómo está acostumbrada a hacerlo cuando hablan y están ambos de pie.

Sero aparta la mirada hacia otro lado antes de contestar bien, volviéndola a mirar. —Ehm, sí... —responde, lento. —No siempre, pero sí. A vec-

Mina lo interrumpe, dando una palmada en el escritorio que los hace saltar a ambos. —¿Te dejas la pulpa de la soya? Espera, no- —el sorpresivo arrebato los deja a los dos mudos. Tiesos. Y se sumen en un repentino silencio denso. Muy incómodo.

A Mina se le pintan las mejillas de rojo. Y a Sero le sorprende darse cuenta tan rápido de lo bien que le sienta aquello.

Una palmada más es dada. Y Mina, como si con ello se hubiera destrabado a sí misma, echa su lengua a andar alzándose en toda su estatura. —¿La preparas tu mismo? La leche de soya, digo. ¿Si? Es que, quiero saber, si de pura casualidad, no dejaras la pulpa para otras cosas y sino podrías compartir un poco de la que tengas conmigo.

Sero parpadea rápidamente. —¿La pulpa de la soya? ¿Te gusta la pulpa de la soya? —y sin darse realmente cuenta, ya está sonriendo. Y la sonrisa que tiene en su cara, es un poco tonta. No sabe, ni se da cuenta, pero sí que la tiene en su cara. Mientras mira a Mina y se anota, mentalmente, lo que probablemente es algo que guarde en común con ella. Aunque quizá, no tan cerca de ser algo en común, porque la verdad es que...

Mina se vuelve a encoger y junta sus manos, como en plegaria. —Síííí, me gusta muchooo. Y tiene tanto que no he comido que-

—Sí.

—¿Eh?

—Te traeré la pulpa que tenga. En mi casa, digo —cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, imagina que estrella la cabeza contra algo. Una pared. Tal vez un poste. Su mano. Lo que fuera, daba lo mismo. Pero necesitaba golpearse contra algo al decir semejante idiotez. Porque él, sí, a veces, toma leche de soya. Pero sí también, cuando lo hace, la leche ya viene empaquetada.

En su casa no hay nadie que la haga. Antes su madre tenía el tiempo para hacerla, pero con el paso de los años había perdido la paciencia y motivación para hacerlo. Él ya no era un niño que necesitara que le hicieran todo, era la excusa que le daba. Así que, un poco, trata de inventarse algo sobre la marcha. —Aunque ahora, vas a tener que esperar porque-

—¡Claro! Lo que sea me viene bien.

Se vuelven a quedar en silencio porque Mina de pronto suena tan desesperada y él... también lo ha hecho un poco, cuando se apresuró a responder que sí, le daría lo que quisiera.

A Mina realmente le importa poco si suena tan necesitada como lo ha hecho. Pero a Sero no. En primer lugar, porque no quiere todavía tener que admitir en voz alta todo lo que está, probablemente, dispuesto a hacer por ella. En segundo lugar porque eso sólo implicaría una sola cosa. Y en tercero es que Mina, hasta eso, no es una tonta. Y le ha cogido el tono y todo y ahora sólo le queda la sospecha que la hace sonreír con todos los dientes de manera burlona y darle una mirada con los ojos entornados.

Pero Sero no espera a que ella abra la boca y estrella la cabeza contra el pupitre. Mina se sienta, más como dejarse caer descuidadamente, en el lugar vacío que no recuerda a quien le pertenece en ese preciso momento, pero que sabe no es suyo. Como si fuera propio, lo usa sin reservas. Inclina un poco la silla hacia atrás, hacia Sero y se apoya con los codos frente a él, en el borde del pupitre. Con una sonrisa tonta, que todavía está riéndose de la forma en que Sero le ha respondido tan favorablemente.

A Sero ya le están hirviendo las mejillas. Y se está maldiciendo por ser tan torpe.

Pero Mina se rehusa a ver lo que tiene a sus narices. Imposible, que Sero vaya a estar tratando de cortejarla o algo como eso. ¿Verdad? No se le pasa por la cabeza. Ni un segundo y no entiende bien lo que pasa, pero le hace gracia que el chico ahora no pueda ni verla a la cara. Aprovecha el momento y baja su mano para acariciarle la cabeza, revolverle un poco el cabello. Sero se yergue por reflejo, alejándose.

—¿Qu-qué... qué haces?

La boca de Mina escupe un bufido antes de comenzar a reír. —¡Nada, nada! —dice entre risas que le ponen de un color especialmente brillante las mejillas. Sero no comprende y se la queda mirando. Le es imposible mirarla más con desconfianza o molestia luego de que ella le ha acelerado el corazón con aquella muestra de afecto espontánea.

Y la observa con atención hasta que sus risas se calman y le regresa la mirada. Sero la aparta un segundo, sintiéndose atrapado _infraganti_. Pero se obliga a regresarse a verla, porque le parece una tontería.

Mina ignora todo el hecho. Y va directo a lo que, de pronto, siente que tiene atorado en el pecho.

Le sonríe.

Y es una sonrisa distinta a la que siempre tiene.

Sero deja de respirar por un segundo, como si hacerlo fuera a romper el momento.

—Gracias, Sero —las palabras de agradecimiento acompañan la sonrisa de Mina. _Ojalá pudiera alcanzarlo_ , para volver a sentir su cabello entre los dedos...

 _« ¡Tonterías! »_

Sero despierta un poco del efecto hipnótico _« ¿eh? »_ , cuando Mina sacude la cabeza y comienza a reírse otra vez, de la nada. —¿Eso qué...?

Mina siente que las mejillas se le ponen más calientes, mientras sigue riendo.

—Espera.

Y la verdad es que él tampoco lo entiende muy bien, pero una risa se le escapa. Contagiado de la sonrisa de ella, incluso del calorcito que le llena de mayor color la cara. Sero la sigue en su risa. Y se echa hacia adelante, recostándose en su pupitre. —Ey, ¿qué fue eso? —pregunta, con tono divertido y bajo. Mina no puede responder mientras se ríe más. Como si él le estuviera susurrando a ella una travesura que planeara, o algún buen chiste.

Apenas se miran. En un segundo. Y Mina, llenándose de cosquillas el estómago, vuelve a reír. Sero también se siente así y casi se atraganta con su risa, porque también se le ha cortado la respiración por poco.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Es tonto preguntar. Sobre todo cuando él mismo parece estar riéndose sin razón.

Ella vuelve a ignorarlo. A él. Y a muchas otras cosas más. Deja de lado la sensación de echar en falta algo entre sus dedos y se ríe. Porque a Mina le encanta reírse, aunque no sepa bien de qué. Le gusta siempre mantenerse de buen humor. Cuando lo tiene.

Sero estira la mano hacia ella y le alcanza a picar la mejilla.

Mina pega un chillido que vuelve a acabar en más risas. —¿Qué haces! ¡No me toques! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

—Ah. ¿En serio?

De pronto, Mina se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho diciéndole eso. Lo ve en la sonrisa llena de malicia de Sero. Y en sus movimientos antes de inclinarse hacia ella para picarle donde pudiera tener cosquillas. Trata de escaparse antes, pero no lo consigue.

Y las risas estallan.

En un verdadero escándalo.

Más tarde, ese día, Sero tendría que pedirle las indicaciones a su madre para volver a hacerse leche de soya y dejarle la pulpa a Mina. Pero mientras tanto, ahí mismo en el salón.

—¿Qué están-

Jirou le sisea a Kaminari para que se calle. —Déjalos. Es su momento.

Kaminari no se siente siente muy inclinado a hacerle caso, porque es su lugar, el que está al lado del de Jirou que está puesto en frente del de Sero, uno de los que han quedado atrapados en la atmósfera del par de tórtolos. —Pero-

Hagakure y Ojiro, atascados en la parte trasera del salón, vuelven a sisearle, junto con Uraraka y Jirou. Más en conjunto. —Su momento.

Todos asienten sin más comentarios, e incluso Shoji, estando en la parte posterior del salón, se siente en el deber de entretenerse más rato fuera de su asiento en primera fila. La cara que tiene Tokoyami les habla de la advertencia sobre acercarse con el único posible destino de quedar atrapados con él.


End file.
